Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll
Summary Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll, usually referred to as just Sovereignty, is a Wathe, an object that has received so many curses and negative feelings that it has gained supernatural powers and, eventually, a consciousness and the ability to take a human form. Sovereignty was created as the perfect doll to fulfil its creator mad ideals and play out a romance fantasy that would always end in tragedy due to its hidden mechanism. Cursed by all its victims, Sovereignty eventually gained consciousness and a human form. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-B with Killing Organ blades Name: Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Can be male or female Age: Unknown Classification: Wathe, Cursed Doll Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Love Absorption, limited Body Puppetry, Curse Manipulation, Transformation, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Street level (Can easily send a human flying a few meters with a shove), Wall level with Killing Organ blades (Quickly carved out multiple trees to create wooden puppets) Speed: Likely Peak Human (Should be faster than any normal human, described as having speed like a rampaging beast's when desperately giving its all to save Shiraho) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street level Durability: Street level Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, its ability to manipulate dolls works on line of sight Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Original Form: Sovereignty's original form is an androgynous Western doll, similar to their human form. Gender Transformation: Having been created to act as the romantic partner to either genre, Sovereignty can transform between a male and female forms. Love Absorption: Sovereignty can forcibly use its ability to measure and absorb the feelings of love of its owner towards itself to steal the accumulated feelings of love of other people via touch, which stops its curse from acting on its owner by temporarily confusing it as to the owner's identity. The feelings of love during puberty are key to this effect. Those who have their love feelings absorbed quickly faint and are left weakened for a couple of days. Doll Manipulation: Sovereignty has the ability to command and control any doll or object within line of sight that bears a human or humanoid shape as a manifestation of royal authority. This ability applies to all types of dolls, from small toys to statues, anatomical models and even other Doll-type Wathes. It can also be used on improvised dolls, such as cutting a log with two wooden arms or even a wrecked bed's frame. The dolls under Sovereignty's control are reinforced by her power, as a skeleton mannequin animated by her possessed a weight and sturdiness that far surpassed what its appearance would suggest. Killing Organ: A mechanism designed by Sovereignty's creator to kill its owners. When the love between owner and doll reaches a critical point, countless blades are automatically deployed from within Sovereignty's body to kill the owner in what's called "Embrace Only Once", a deadly embrace to end their romance as a tragedy. Lost after volume 2. Senses: As a Wathe Sovereignty can sometimes recognize other Wathes. Curse: Sovereignty's curse makes it so all its owners will be infatuated and fall in love with it, causing their death at the hands of the Killing Organ. Wathe Constitution: As a Wathe Sovereignty is ageless and cannot drown. Due to their origins, Wathes are more easily affected by mental afflictions than humans, but conversely, they also recover from them faster. Wathes have a self-repairing function, so they heal wounds from faster even in human form. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Dolls Category:Artificial Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9